Starships
(All Stars) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |dlc = Classic August 28, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) Charleston Version November 25, 2015 (JDU) December 10, 2015 (NOW) |difficulty = Hard (Classic/Charleston Version) Easy (Classic) (JDU) |effort = Moderate (Classic/Charleston Version) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (P1)/ (P2) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)) (Charleston Version) 1 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / (Charleston Version) |mashup = Sweat Mashup |alt = Charleston Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Charleston Version) |mc = Charleston Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Classic) / (Charleston Version) |gc = (Classic) / (Charleston Version) |lc = (Classic) (Mashup) (Charleston Version) |pictos = 98 (Classic) 55 (Charleston Version) 105 (Mashup) |dura = 3:37 (Classic) 3:33 (Charleston Version) |nowc = Starships StarshipsALT (Charleston Version) starships_mashup (Mashup) StarhipsPMM (Puppet Master Mode) |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=7 Charleston Version Diane Kristanek (P1) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P2) |from = album }}"Starships" by is featured on , , and . It also appears on via All Stars Mode. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman that wears a purple dress with yellow sleeves. There are stripes on one sleeve and dots on the other. On her waist, she has a big blue ribbon. She has pink-and-blue hair with pink, blue, and orange flowers on it. She also has black high-heels, and blue socks that have the appearance of liquid flowing on them. Her makeup is very visible. Her skirt is covered by a skeleton of what looks like an umbrella. Her glove has a ribbon on it that has a similar color to the glove itself. Charleston The dancers are a couple dressed in a 20s British style. 'P1' P1, a woman, wears a gray dress, a red headband, a pink necklace, maroon heels, and short pink hair. 'P2' P2, a man, wears a pink shirt, a red tie, maroon striped coat, short red pants, pink shoes, and short red hair. Starshipsalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Starshipsalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The level takes place inside the mouth of what seems to be a monster. The background is a blue sky with clouds and unrealistic (almost cartoony) metallic-looking rainbows with the colors (in-order) yellow, orange, pink, purple and darker purple. The dancer is standing on a flying pink candy-resembling platform that, like the rainbows, looks metallic-looking. When the chorus starts and "Starships" is sung the platform flies upwards to a pink sky with hot air balloons and blimps. When it reaches the top there is a background similar to the one at the bottom. It then floats down again and the process repeats itself once. After it repeats itself, the platform flies towards the screen and out of a monster's mouth. When "We're higher than a ..." is sung and the dancer moves far away from the monster. The background turns into a passage with multiple flashing and colorful lights; most likely trying to be like in the music video. After the line has been sung thrice, the dancer will once again end up on the platform and go back into the mouth and back to the normal blue sky. All of this repeats but when the bridge of the song begins the platform will instead fly into outer space after the background with many colors. It then flies up extremely fast passing the blue sky and the red one; it is also extremely fast when the platform comes down. The last verse is just like the others. Charleston The background appears to be a stage with spotlights and a silver platform behind it. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Bend your knees and pull your arms downwards and then spin your head in a clockwise direction. Gold Move 2: Put your hands on your chin like a "Y" while leaning downwards. starships gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 Starships gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game starships gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Starships gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Charleston There are 3 Gold Moves for P1 and 4 Gold Moves for P2, and 3 Gold Moves for each coach on and (remote consoles only), in the Charleston routine: Gold Move 1 (P1): Slap P2's rear end sending him flying towards the right. Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): Put your left hand on your chest while pointing towards the right diagonally. Gold Move 2 (P1)/Gold Move 3 (P2) (2014/''2016''/''2017'' for P2): Put your hands up because P2 catches P1 with an invisible lasso. Gold Move 3 (P1)/Gold Move 4 (P2)/Gold Move 3 (Both) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)): This is the final move of the routine: *'P1:' Put your hands on your hips. *'P2:' Put your left hand on your left hip and put your right hand up. Starshipsalt gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Starshipsalt gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Starshipsalt gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Starshipsalt gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) in-game Starshipsalt gm 2 p1 gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Gold Move 3 (P2)(2014/''2016''/''2017'' for P2) Starshipsalt gm 2 p1 gm 3 p2.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) Gold Move 3 (P2)(2014/''2016''/''2017'' for P2) in-game Starshipsalt gm 3 p1 gm 4 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Gold Move 4 (P2) Gold Move 3 (Both) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)) Starshipsalt gm 3 p1 gm 4 p2.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1) Gold Move 4 (P2) Gold Move 3 (Both) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)) in-game Sweat Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Move: Flap your hands up and down. (Ghostbusters (Sweat)) Ghostbustersswt gm 1.png|Gold Move Starshipsmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Sweat Mashup has a Sweat Mashup on Just Dance 2014 that can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Starships'' *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Fame'' *''Boomsday'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Fame'' *''Boomsday'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) GM *''Boomsday'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Starships'' Party Master Mode has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions that appear in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *''Starships'' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Follow The Leader'/'Gentleman' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *Pin-Up Kick/Nice To Meet You/'Love Boat'/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Troublemaker'/'Where Have You Been' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *African Swim/Princess/Emotion Overdose/Dream Doll *Where Are You?/Let Me Pass/Silent Fall/Party Lights *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling'/'I Will Survive' *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star/Cyber Punch/Groovy Jerk/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *''Starships'' Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Starships'' *''DADDY ''(K-Pop) *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Gentleman'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''I Love It'' (Best of JD2014) *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Moskau'' *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) Dance Quest Classic *Pine Cone Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: Classic *The 2010s Were Banging *Royally Cool *Kawaii * *The 2010s Were Banging *Royally Cool *Kawaii * *Winter Has Come *Recommended For You *10 Years of Just Dance! *Just Dance Billboard! *Beats from the Far East *All About That Bass! *Easy Peasy Party *Hall of Fame *All Songs S-Z *Beats from the Far East * * S-Z *Princess Charleston *Dance Around The World *All Songs S-Z Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. *Cheery Jump *Cute Kicks *Girly Walk *Like A Flower *Losing My Mind (sometimes misspelled as Loosing My Mind) *Kawaii Up (sometimes misspelled as Kawai Up) *Modeling *Model Walk *Overpowered Mill *Rolling For You *Running Weird *Smart Lolita Trivia General *'' '' is the fourth song by Nicki Minaj in the series. *The official clean version of the song is used in the game, in which "b**ches", "s**ts", "motherf**ker", and "f**k" are censored. *On , the lyric highlighting gets ahead of itself multiple times in all modes. **This was fixed on and mostly fixed on . *The line “Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light” is referenced in the ESRB website page about .https://www.esrb.org/ratings/36479/Just+Dance+2020/ Classic *The resolution goes down during the flashing lights background on YouTube videos because the colored background can cause people with epilepsy to have seizures. To raise it, it has to be 480p or higher. **The resolution does not go down in the game and on mobile phone though. *The abduction effect at the start and the end is recycled from Crazy Little Thing. *'' '' won in the "Most Stylish Female Coach" category on the first Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *'' '' is one of the routines to have a Dancemas Ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 *The coach appears on the PAL cover of , on the right. **However, her hair is combed neater, the colors have swapped sides and the flower crown only covers the left of her head. *Successfully performing Gold Move 2 in results in a "YEAH!" that appears to be faded. *The coach appears in the background of Blurred Lines. *Ever since was first released, an image of the gameplay used to appear after a song had been selected with the captions "Follow the dancer as if he s your reflection in a mirror" and "Grab your phone and dance!"; however, that routine was not released at the time. **In the July 2017 update, it was replaced by Birthday. *A girl cosplaying the Classic coach appears on a promotional video for .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLoCDV2IuBk&list=WL&index=8 *'' '' is featured in the playlist "Beats from the Far East", which otherwise only contains songs in Chinese, Japanese and Korean. *The coach selection image is more zoomed in on . *The coach makes a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk in the second verse. *The background reappears in Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version) and Don't Worry. *The background forms a planet to reappear in as an unlockable sticker. *The coach makes a cameo in High Hopes. * As of October 17, 2019, the album coach got updated. ** This only happens in and . Charleston Version *'' '' (Charleston Version), along with the Line Dance of Jailhouse Rock, are the only Alternate routines in that are labeled with their own names instead of "ALTERNATE". *If one plays as P2 in the Charleston Version and performs their move while P1 performs Gold Move 2, they will still get a "YEAH", even if their move is not counted as a Gold Move.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYIks7rwCmQ **It was fixed on and for remote consoles. *The background has slightly different animations in and . **In the latter game, some parts are also brighter. *In the updated cover, the album background is missing. It is replaced by a placeholder. Party Master Mode *The Party Master Mode has a possible total of 13 Gold Moves. **Thus, it counts as the routine with the highest number of Gold Moves in the series. *In the Party Master Mode, if the player who holds the gamepad switches to another song (Follow The Leader is one of them), the routine can unexpectedly stop. Gallery Game Files Starships cover generic.png|''Starships'' Starshipsalt cover generic.png|''Starships'' (Charleston) Starships mashup.png|''Starships'' (Sweat Mashup) Starships cover albumcoach.tga.png| / album coach (2016-''2018) (Classic) Starships_cover_updated_albumcoach.png| album coach (2019''-''2020) (Classic) StarshipsALT cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Charleston) Starships Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background (Classic) Starships banner bkg.jpg| menu banner (Classic) starshipsalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Charleston) starships map bkg.png| map background (Classic) starshipsalt map bkg.png| map background (Charleston) starships cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Starships_BC.jpg| cover (Classic, Updated) Starships1024.png| cover (Classic) starshipsalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Charleston) StarshipsALT_BC.jpg| cover (Charleston, Updated) StarshipsALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Charleston) Starshipsavatar.png|Avatar on (Classic) 116.png|Avatar on and later games (Classic) GOLDEN STARSHIPS.png|Golden avatar (Classic) DIAMOND STARSHIPS.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) 176 AVATAR.png|The monster s avatar on starshipsalt.png|P1 s avatar on /''Now (Charleston) GOLDEN STARSHIPSCHARLESTION.png|P1 s golden avatar (Charleston) DIAMOND STARSHIPSCHARLESTION.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Charleston) 1A47828F-EAB5-4364-8C24-8449B6F5CD42.png|Rabbid Avatar on pictos-sprite-starships.png|Pictograms (Classic) Starshipscharlestonpictograms.png|Pictograms (Charleston) In-Game Screenshots starshipsopener.png|''Starships'' on the menu starshipsmenu.png| routine selection screen Starships jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Starships_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic, Outdatad) Starships_jdnow_coachmenu_old.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Outdatad) Starships_jdnow_score_old.png| scoring screen (Classic, Outdatad) Starships_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic, Updatad) Starships_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Updatad) Starships_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (Classic, Updatad) Starships jd2016 menu.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic) Starships jd2016 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Starships jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Starships jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Starshipsalt_jd2016_menu.png|Charleston on the menu Starshipsalt_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (Charleston) Starshipsalt_jd2016_coach.png| coach selection screen (Charleston) Starshipsalt_jd2016_score.png| scoring screen (Charleston) Starships2017Menu.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic) Starships2017Cover.png| loading screen (Classic) Starships_jd2017_coach.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Starships_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Starshipsalt_jd2017_menu.png|Charleston on the menu Starshipsalt_jd2017_load.png| loading screen (Charleston) Starshipsalt_jd2017_coach.png| coach selection screen (Charleston) Starshipsalt_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen (Charleston) starships jd2018 menu.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic) starships jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) starships jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) starshipsalt jd2018 menu.png|Charleston on the menu starshipsalt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Charleston) starshipsalt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Charleston) Starships_jd2019_menu.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic) Starships_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Starships_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Starshipsalt_jd2019_menu.png|Charlesto on the menu Starshipsalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Charleston) Starshipsalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Charleston) jd2020starshipscoachscreen.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Starships_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''Starships'' s planet on All Stars Mode Promotional Images 553088 10151769168464711 1528889073 n.jpg|Teaser Starships jd2014 promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 ( ) Starships jd2014 promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 ( ) Starships jd2014 promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 ( ) starships jdnow promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay ( ) Starships Beta Just Dance Now.jpg|Promotional picture for the older versions of Starshipscoach.png|Promotional coach 1 Starships #2.png|Promotional coach 2 (on the PAL boxart) Beta Elements StarshipsBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram (Classic) Others 01 Starships.jpg|Background 1530575 387322371403219 749977160 n.jpg|Dancemas ornament Reward4 (1).jpg|Uplay reward icon Betacp7.png|Comparison between the and versions of the Alternate Just-Dance-2014-Background-just-dance-the-game-35021010-1600-1367.jpg Starships in Uptown Funk.jpg|''Starships'' in Uptown Funk background StarshipsAward.jpg starships-californiagurls2020esrb.jpg|''Starships'' along with California Gurls in the ESRB summary of Videos Official Music Video Nicki Minaj - Starships (Clean) Starships (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Starships - Gameplay Teaser (US) Starships - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Starships - Just Dance 2014 STARSHIP 5*Stars by Nicki Minaj -- JUST DANCE 2016 (UNLIMITED) Starships - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 Unlimited Starships 5 stars Starships - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Starships 'Charleston' Just Dance 2014 Starships Charleston Version 5 stars Xbox 360 Just Dance Now - Starships (Charleston) Starships (Alternate) - Nicki Minaj - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - Starships (Charleston version) - SUPERSTAR Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Starships - Alternate (Versão charleston) Starships (Charleston)- Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 2014 Starships mash up 2 players 4 stars ps4 camera 'Party Master Mode' Just Dance 2014 - Starships (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 - Starships Party Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) References Site Navigation es:Starships de:Starships tr:Starships Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Diane Kristanek Category:Clean versions Category:Downgrade Category:All Stars